Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on August 30, 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8021 Fans can once again make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names, take pictures, and post them on either on the Flipline Forum or Flipline's Facebook Page. Now, not only can players submit their entries, but they can ask people to vote on their submissions. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Tuesday, August 30, 2016 through Monday, September 5, 2016. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started from Tuesday, September 6, 2016 and ran through Monday, September 12, 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Tuesday, September 13, 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 The competition ended on Monday, November 07, 2016, with Elle, created by Clare, voted by fans as the winner. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8559 Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2016! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! We have an absolute crazy amount of clothing styles, and with each style comes a variety of colors to choose from. This will make for a truly unique Customerpalooza Class of '16! This year, we are dividing the contest into two separate steps, Step One is creating your customers, and Step Two is voting for the customers. We found that last year, those who created customers early on had an unfair advantage over people who created their customers a few days later. Calling All Customer Creators! This year we have made huge updates to the submission and voting system. To create a customer simply follow these steps: #Go to Customerpalooza 2016 here: www.flipline.com/kcp16 #Go to the “Create” section #Design your perfect customer #When you are finished, Click “Submit” to enter them into the contest. #Then patiently wait until the voting begins. It’s that simple! You have until the end of Monday, September 5th to submit your character. Voting will begin Tuesday, September 6th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in Papa’s next cooking extravaganza! External Links *http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8021 Rounds Bold = winner 'Frostfield Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, September 13, 2016 - Thursday, September 15, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 *1A: Ryan (by InstantNoodles) 2,596 vs. Justin (by Jean Souza) 2,722 *1B: Emmeline (by JustWannaWin) 3,633 vs. Sabrina (by Kitten) 1,671 2A/2B: Friday, September 16, 2016 - Sunday, September 18, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8160 *2A: Monty (by DANIMACK) 2,595 vs. Anthony (by Anthony Espindola) 2,895 *2B: Aome (by Kagome) 2,710 vs. Lana (AquaVelvet) 2,803 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 10, 2016 - Thursday, October 13, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8348 *3A: Justin 2,121 vs. Anthony 2,408 *3B: Emmeline 2,451 vs. Lana 2,088 Frostfield Finals Finals: Monday, October 24, 2016 - Wednesday, October 26, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8485 *Finals: Anthony 2,653 vs. Emmeline 4,909 'Toastwood Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 26, 2016 - Wednesday, September 28, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8214 *1A: Max (by Cortonith) 1,504 vs. Barry (by Nootwalker) 3,218 *1B: Alyssa (by Twilight Sparkle) 2,142 vs. Beth (by ElisaBetta) 2,576 2A/2B: Thursday, September 29, 2016 - Sunday, October 3, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8238 *2A: Spade (by AceOfNitrous) 3,217 vs. Kioni (by Pierce) 2,547 *2B: Lily (by Susiemay99) 2,388 vs. Alexandra (by Sarah) 3,373 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 17, 2016 - Wednesday, October 19, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8435 *3A: Barry 2,349 vs. Spade 2,132 *3B: Beth 2,174 vs. Alexandra 2,352 Toastwood Finals Finals: Thursday, October 27, 2016 - Sunday, October 30, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8498 *Finals: Barry 5,531 vs. Alexandra 4,606 'Portallini Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 19, 2016 - Wednesday, September 21, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8172 *1A: Peter (by jack) 3,659 vs. Bob (by Bob) 1,382 *1B: Grace (by Sophia) 1,398 vs. Elle (by Clare) 3,683 2A/2B: Thursday, September 22, 2016 - Sunday, September 25, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8196 *2A: Dan (by Dan Ipixel) 2,181 vs. Chris (by heyam) 3,510 *2B: Lexi (by VulpesVespa) 2,475 vs. Bella (by Tess) 3,259 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 13, 2016 - Sunday, October 16, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8415 *3A:' Peter' 2,860 vs. Chris 2,375 *3B: Elle 4,085 vs. Bella 1,077 Portallini Finals Finals: Monday, October 24, 2016 - Wednesday, October 26, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8485 *Finals: Peter 2,261 vs. Elle 5,312 'Powder Point Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, October 3, 2016 - Wednesday, October 5, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8252 *1A: Dil (by Jath) 3,113 vs. Irvine (by Sasa123) 1,528 *1B: Roxi (by Sergiu) 1,246 vs Mayumi (by Yusra) 3,313 2A/2B: Thursday, October 6, 2016 - Sunday, October 9, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8268 *2A: Aidan (by Symphony) 3,194 vs. Jack (by Zowlow) 2,016 *2B: Roxxane (by Andreea Pop) 2,922 vs. Iris (by Natsuki) 2,298 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 20, 2016 - http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8454 *3A: Aidan 3,622 vs. Dil 4,465 *3B: Roxxane 4,817 vs. Mayumi 3,446 Powder Point Finals Finals: Thursday, October 27, 2016 - Sunday, October 30, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8498 *Finals: Dil 3,746 vs. Roxxane 6,349 Final Four 4A/4B: Monday, October 31, 2016 - Wednesday, November 2, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8514 *4A: Emmeline (Frostfield Division Winner) 4,523 vs. Barry (Toastwood Division Winner) 3,832 *4B: Elle (Portallini Division Winner) 5,054 vs. Roxxanne (Powder Point Division Winner) 3,298 Grand Finals 5A: Thursday, November 3, 2016 - Sunday, November 6, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8531 *5A: Elle (by Clare) 9,062 votes vs. Emmeline (by JustWannaWin) 4,338 votes Trivia *On Tuesday, September 13, 2016, Flipline Studios announced that over 47,471 fan-made customers were created for this year's Customerpalooza. **They also mentioned that there were over 2,400,000 votes casted during the voting phase.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 * For the third straight year, the finalists include three potential female customers and one potential male customer. Rounds and Finals 'Frostfield Division' Round 1 Frostfield_round1_a.jpg|Ryan vs. Justin Frostfield_round1_b.jpg|Emmeline vs. Sabrina Round 2 Frostfield_round2_a.jpg|Monty vs. Anthony Frostfield_round2_b.jpg|Aome vs. Lana Semi-Finals Frostfield_round3_a.jpg|Anthony vs. Justin Frostfield_round3_b.jpg|Lana vs. Emmeline Finals Divisionfinals_round1_a1.jpg|Anthony vs. Emmeline 'Toastwood Division' Round 1 Toastwood_round1_a.jpg|Max vs. Barry Toastwood_round1_b.jpg|Alyssa vs. Beth Round 2 Toastwood_round2_a.jpg|Spade vs. Kioni Toastwood_round2_b.jpg|Lily vs. Alexandra Semi-Finals Toastwood_round3_a.jpg|Spade vs. Barry Toastwood_round3_b.jpg|Alexandra vs. Beth Finals Divisionfinals_round2_a_2016.jpg|Barry vs. Alexandra 'Portallini Division' Round 1 Portallini_round1_a.jpg|Peter vs. Bob Portallini_round1_b.jpg|Grace vs. Elle Round 2 Portallini_round2_a.jpg|Dan vs. Chris Portallini_round2_b.jpg|Lexi vs. Bella Semi-Finals Portallini_round3_a.jpg|Chris vs. Peter Portallini_round3_b1.jpg|Bella vs. Elle Finals divisionfinals_round1_b1.jpg|Peter vs. Elle 'Powder Point Division' Round 1 Powderpoint_round1_a.jpg|Dil vs. Irvine Powderpoint_round1_b.jpg|Roxi vs. Mayumi Round 2 Powderpoint_round2_a.jpg|Aidan vs. Jack Powderpoint_round2_b.jpg|Roxxane vs. Iris Semi-Finals Powderpoint_round3_a.jpg|Aidan vs. Dil Powderpoint_round3_b.jpg|Roxxane vs. Mayumi Finals Divisionfinals_round2_b_2016.jpg|Dil vs. Roxxane Final Four Semifinals_a1.jpg|Barry vs. Emmeline Semifinals_b1.jpg|Roxxane vs. Elle Grand Finals 2016finals_a.jpg|Elle vs. Emmeline Winner Heya Folks! Another year in the bag for your old friend Kingsley and my award-winning tournament, Kingsley’s Customerpalooza (I’ve won several prestigious Paloozapalooza awards for this thing)! We had a wild, record-breaking tournament this year, and it’s all thanks to you! Now that all the votes have been tallied up, we can officially announce the winner of this years Customerpalooza is Elle and her creator, Clare! Lets also have a round of applause for the runner up, Emmeline and her creator JustWannaWin! And a BIG round of applause for all of YOU who voted and submitted contestants! Welp… until next year! Winnerdance.gif Gallery KCP16_Logo.png PaloozaLogo2016.png Kingdance2.gif Capture120.jpg Capture121.jpg Capture119.jpg day1group.jpg day2group.jpg day3group.jpg day4group.jpg day5group.jpg day6group.jpg votingstart - KCP 2016.jpg|Voting Starts Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016 Icon on Homepage.png customerpalooza16_toastwood3.png customerpalooza16_powderpoint3.png customerpalooza16_divisionfinals1.png customerpalooza16_divisionfinals2.png customerpalooza16_semifinals.png Customerpalooza16_final.png Winner_brackets_KCP16.jpg name_logo.jpg Winnerdance.gif Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments